The objective of this multidisciplinary collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with bladder carcinoma through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several institutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central laboratory is responsible for the uniform collection, classification and analyses of pathologic and cytologic material and all data are being collected, organized and analyzed in a central statistical office. Surveillance of all patients admitted with bladder cancer is carried out and each documented as to extent of disease and treatment category. Studies of systemic chemotherapy in patients with metastatic bladder carcinoma and adjuvant systemic chemotherapy in association with definitive therapy of invasive bladder carcinoma will be carried out.